Fell for You
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Boomer sabía que su relación con Bubbles estaba escrita, sabía que tarde o temprano estarían juntos... Pero prefería que fuera más tarde que temprano. Sin embargo, él conocía los sentimientos que tenía ella por él, y ni aun así podía alejarse de ella, porque su compañía le sentaba a gusto. ¿Por qué todo parecía tan difícil? ¿Por qué no mejor disfrutar su amistad? [BoomerxBubbles]
1. Primera parte

Hey, hola. Esta historia la tenía planeada hace _años_ atrás. Ahora la encontré entre mis archivos y dije: ¿por qué no terminarla? Es una historia corta, de solo **tres partes**.

 **AU** ; rated T por palabras "fuertes" (tengo la costumbre de maldecir cada tanto); posible OoC, pero no lo creo tan así, he pensado que Boomer podría ser ese adolescente un poco odioso por las constantes burlas que sufrió por parte de sus hermanos.

 **BASADO EN:** "Fell for You", de Green Day.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE.**

Sea como fuere, Boomer sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría en una relación con Bubbles, sin embargo, preferiría que fuera más _tarde_ que _temprano_. Y no es porque la chica le desagradara, sino porque simplemente no quería tener una relación cuando ya estaba en su último año escolar, en donde los exámenes finales equivalen más por las postulaciones a las universidades.

Y Boomer aspiraba a la mejor universidad.

Cada que llegaba a la escuela –solo, puesto que sus hermanos preferían llegar cuando quedaban segundos antes de que sonara la campana–, iba a su casillero para poder sacar sus útiles, pero siempre terminaba encontrándose con la amable y bastante parlanchina rubia.

–¡Buenos días, Boomer!

El aludido no terminaba de cerrar la puerta de su casillero, se giraba hacia la izquierda y podía recibir esa amigable sonrisa que le brindaba todos los días que se veían –que eran bastante frecuentes, no solo en la escuela, todo por la culpa de sus hermanos.

–Buenos días –le respondía, también sonriéndole, pero su sonrisa no igualaba –en nada– la sincera sonrisa de la chica.

Tal y como pasaba, de lunes a viernes, se iban juntos hacia sus respectivos salones, considerando que no iban en la misma clase. Mientras Bubbles estaba en el salón 2, Boomer estaba en el salón 4, el más adelantado.

Era el único de sus hermanos en ese salón, pero compartía clases con una de las hermanas de Bubbles: Blossom.

–¿Te contaron de la salida al parque de diversiones este sábado? –le preguntó mientras subían las escaleras–. Pienso que será una salida fenomenal –Boomer rodó los ojos.

–Ellos solo no quieren dejarnos solos en la tranquilidad de nuestras pacíficas casas porque piensan _que sería una buena idea para fomentar lazos_ –respondió, clavando su vista en el piso–. Es decir, sí, la salida al parque de diversiones es interesante, pero no deja de ser una excusa para sacarnos de casa. Dios, por qué siempre tenemos que acompañarlos a sus citas. Deberían hacer citas dobles, o individuales, así dejan de jodernos tanto.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando la sonrisa amigable de Bubbles se había tornado algo nostálgica. Apretó sus labios y chasqueó la lengua. Se dio cuenta de que la había cagado.

–Disculpa, no quise decir que-

–¡No te disculpes! –se apresuró Bubbles–. No es tu culpa, es que… estaba pensando en que sí tienes razón…

Boomer, a pesar de la disculpa de la chica, se sintió horrible consigo mismo, porque él era el que debía disculparse. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ella se excusó y se fue junto a una chica de su clase. No escuchó muy bien qué le dijo, pero creía que era algo relacionado con la exposición de algo.

Sin más, se dirigió a su salón. Nunca era el primero en llegar, por tanto, no le extrañó ver a sus compañeros reunidos alrededor de la mesa del profesorado, conversando, volteándose cuando lo vieron llegar.

–Buenos días –dijo Boomer, pasando hacia su asiento, al final de la sala, pero al lado contrario donde se encontraba la ventana.

–¡Hey, _Boom_!

 _Solo cinco meses y medio más y_ adiós _a ese sobre nombre tan desagradable_ , pensaba.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, pero al momento en que se quería acomodar en su asiento para poder jugar en su consola portátil, el único chico que era su amigo en ese salón –considerando que Blossom es más que amiga, puesto que es su _cuñada_ –: Alex.

Alex era pelirrojo, y medía casi metro con noventa mientras que él con suerte superaba el metro con setenta y cinco (eso lo hacía el más bajo entre sus hermanos, por un centímetro), tenía grandes ojos marrones y la cara llena de pecas. Eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de varias chicas en la escuela.

Y aunque Alex le agradaba mucho, tenía ciertas ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte por cada vez que le decía _Boom_ , por ese molesto juego de palabras, simulando que su nombre era como una _explosión_.

–Hey –respondió, en tanto veía que su amigo se ubicaba en el único pupitre contiguo–, buenos días.

Pero Alex no le volvió a decir ninguna palabra, solo se le quedó mirando, con ambos codos apoyados en el pupitre, su mentón apoyado en sus manos y esperando por alguna palabra que quisiera salir de la boca de Boomer. Este último intercalaba la mirada entre Alex y algún punto muerto que se encontrara al lado izquierdo de su rostro.

¿Qué debía decirle? Es más, ¿cuál era la pregunta a la que debía responder? Porque si lo miraba de esa manera, es porque esperaba alguna respuesta. Se miraron por un par de segundos más y cuando Boomer estaba dispuesto a sacar su consola portátil, fue cuando por fin Alex se dispuso a hablarle, con una sonrisa de lo más burlona en su rostro, presumiéndole, de esa manera, esa sonrisa perfecta que consiguió después de dos años con brackets.

–Bubbles y tú… – _Oh, no, ya empezamos_ , pensó–, ¿ya salen?

Pasó una mano por su rostro, maldiciendo internamente. Dejó su mano sobre su boca, pero no le respondía nada. Un suspiro pesado, una mirada de pocos amigos y Alex comenzó a reír, golpeando un poco el pupitre y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Sin embargo, Boomer no cambiaba la expresión en su rostro, miró a sus otros compañeros, pero si se habían volteado al escuchar la risa de Alex, no los había visto, porque parecían seguir en lo suyo.

–¿Quién te dijo semejante mierda, Alex? Ya te he dicho mil y una veces que ella y yo _no estamos saliendo_ … _aún_.

Alex ya había dejado de reírse para cuando Boomer articuló esa última palabra. No era como si no se esperara esa respuesta, puesto que desde que eso había ocurrido –la primera vez que Boomer dijo: _"Aún no tengo una relación con ella"_ – hace ya un par de meses atrás, era un tema recurrente de conversación.

–Estaban comentando que te vieron con ella –Boomer iba a replicarle, pero Alex no dejó que hablara–. Lo típico de siempre, lo sé, pero, ¿no crees que esa chica en verdad se está ilusionando con tener una relación contigo?

 _Sí, lo sé_.

–Quiero decir –añadió–, las chicas –hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara a algunas de sus compañeras– se la pasan diciendo que ustedes harían una muy buena pareja.

–Estoy harto de ese tema –respondió, deslizándose un poco en su silla–. Siempre lo mismo. Pasará cuando tenga que pasar. Tampoco es como si en verdad estuviera muy entusiasmado por tener una relación con ella.

–Mi pregunta es esta… ¿Siquiera te gusta?

Boomer nunca pensaba mucho esa respuesta, era siempre la misma y esta ocasión no iba a ser una excepción.

–No, no me gusta Bubbles.

.

.

.

Bubbles, al verlo entrar a la cafetería, le hizo señas desde _la mesa_ que ocupaban los seis: ellos dos y sus respectivos hermanos. Fue por su bandeja, pidió el menú del día y se acercó, sonriéndoles a las dos molestas parejas que, sin importarles estar en un lugar _público_ –considerando que toda la escuela se encuentra ahí– compartían unos cuántos besos… o discutían por pequeñeces.

Para la mala suerte de Boomer, le tocaba estar junto a Butch y Buttercup, quienes, desde que empezaron su – _maldita_ – relación, han estado peleando día tras día, por estupideces, en verdad estupideces. El motivo de hoy: _Buttercup se llevó la última gelatina de piña_.

–Deja esa actitud de infante y acepta la realidad, por favor: la gelatina es mía –dijo la chica, llevando su trozo de pizza a su boca, mascándola con cierta brusquedad a causa de su molestia.

–No me digas qué hacer, _estúpida_ –entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño–. Eres mi novia, sabes que la piña es mi sabor favorito de gelatina y aun así tuviste el puto descaro de tomar esa gelatina… ¡Y yo me tuve que quedar con la de naranja! ¡No es justo!

Boomer solo le dedicó una expresión de cansancio a Bubbles, quien cubrió su boca mientras con su mano libre señalaba a Brick y Blossom, el par de pelirrojos que, como estaban celebrando un año y medio de relación, estaban de melosos, dándose besos cortos y alimentándose el uno al otro.

 _Qué gran ambiente nos brinda este puto día_ , pensó en decirle, sin embargo, no se sentía con el derecho de decir tales palabras en frente de Bubbles.

–Y bueno –también tomó su trozo de pizza–, ¿qué tal tus clases?

No podía hacer nada más que distraerse del ambiente que esas dos molestas parejas habían creado, así que entablar una conversación con Bubbles les serviría a ambos, dado que ninguno parecía, en verdad, estar muy cómodo con estar en medio de un ani-mes-versario – _¿se le dice así?_ – y una pelea de un par de infantiles.

Trató de escuchar atentamente todo lo que Bubbles le contaba, y lo hizo, desde que comentó aquel incidente de la profesora de literatura, que derramó café en el libro de clases, hasta lo que Robin – _¿quién es Robin?_ – le había sugerido que usara en la salida del fin de semana al parque de diversiones.

 _Dios… El parque de diversiones_.

Miró a la parejita que tenía a su lado y ellos, junto con los melosos, estaban hablando sobre esa famosa, divertida –y molesta– y entusiasta salida. Pero como hablaban todos al mismo tiempo, era difícil descifrar lo que querían decir.

Distinguió el " _llevemos mucho dinero, así podremos comprar de esas papas con queso_ " de Buttercup, el " _¡La casa embrujada! ¡Tenemos que ir a la casa embrujada!_ " de Brick. De pronto, los cuatro dejaron de hablar y miraron al par de rubios que se encontraban –intentando– comiendo su almuerzo.

–Ustedes –dijo Blossom, aclarando su garganta para llamar su atención–, también van.

–Y conste que no les estamos preguntando –añadió Brick.

Boomer chasqueó la lengua, tomó su bandeja con su almuerzo a medio terminar y se puso de pie, dejando a todos confundidos ahí en la mesa… Pero dejando a Bubbles con una sensación bastante molesta en el pecho.

Sin embargo, se volteó, mirándola fijamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera junto con él. Ella no lo dudó más, ni siquiera notó que esa molesta sensación se había convertido en un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Ambos dejaron la cafetería, con sus respectivas bandejas y con una mirada bastante curiosa por parte de sus respectivos hermanos.

–Disculpa –dijo Boomer, cuando por fin pudieron sentarse en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera de la cafetería.

Como seguían en invierno, no eran mesas muy concurridas, todos preferían la calefacción que brindaba la cafetería.

–No hay problema, Boomer, de hecho… Es mejor acá, nadie va a molestarnos ni a hacernos sentir incómodos con sus… _cosas de novios_ –respondió, sonriéndole amablemente mientras volvía a tomar el tenedor para pinchar un trozo de tomate de su ensalada.

–¿Por qué comes ensalada cuando puedes elegir una comida caliente? –dijo, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación–. No me digas que estás a dieta, porque es el momento en que me pongo de pie y te dejo comiendo sola –amenazó, señalándola con el dedo índice y luchando por mantenerse serio.

Eran las bromas que solían compartir cuando estaban solos, sin la presencia de alguno de sus hermanos o algunos de sus compañeros. Y es que si se encontraban con alguien más cerca, empezarían con las malditas insinuaciones sobre una _supuesta_ relación.

–No estoy a dieta –respondía con una falsa indignación, dejando el tenedor en la mesa y colocando ambas manos en su cintura–. Es solo que no tenía ganas de pizza, solo quería verduras.

–Más te vale.

A ambos les parecía increíble cómo disfrutaban incluso más de su amistad cuando estaban a solas.

Boomer sabía que Bubbles era una persona amable. Cuando la conoció por primera vez, pensó que era una llorona, pero no podía recriminárselo, porque sus hermanos decían que él era un llorón. Sin embargo, ya cuando habían cumplido doce años, y ya estaban en la secundaria, les tocó compartir muchas clases juntas, entre ellas, las clases de laboratorio.

Disfrutaban compartir las clases de laboratorio, porque pasaban haciendo bromas. En física, Boomer se divertía al verla calcular las velocidades de los objetos; el biología, al verla casi romper a llorar por tener que abrir un ojo de vaca o un riñón; y en química, lo asombrada que quedaba cuando los colores de la sustancias cambiaban.

Bubbles, por otra parte, consideraba que Boomer era una persona verdaderamente aterradora, junto con sus hermanos… Pero se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando pudieron entablar una conversación en clases, sin llegar a hacerse comentarios despectivos el uno al otro. ¡Boomer era demasiado amable! De hecho, el más amable entre sus hermanos… Bueno, _amable_ no era precisamente el término, sino que _accesible_.

La diferencia que existía entre ambos, era una, fundamentalmente una: para Boomer, ellos no eran nada más que amigos; para Bubbles, ellos podrían ser como novios.  
Y todo por culpa de sus hermanos, que se les ocurrió gustarse, enamorarse… Como sea que se le diga.

En algunos momentos, cuando estaba con Bubbles a solas –como en esta ocasión–, a su cabeza venían instantáneamente las cualidades positivas de la chica, y claro, lo que le llamaba la atención de ella.

El aspecto físico pasaba a segundo plano, porque si fuera por eso, estaría tratando de ligar con Princess, a quien la pubertad le cambió esa horrible y chillona voz, le dio una figura de reloj de arena, y su rostro quedaba demasiado exótico con esas pecas por sobre su nariz…, sin embargo, al entablar una conversación con ella, era posible notar lo tóxica que podía ser cuando alguien se interpone en su camino.

Princess era la chica más guapa de la escuela, pero no tanto por su belleza, sino que por el miedo que terminaba generando en todos.

Lo que rescataba de Bubbles era su simpatía y su constante manera de encontrarle el lado positivo a todo. Literalmente todo. Absolutamente todo. Esa amabilidad con la que se ofrecía para ayudar hasta cuando ella no podía ayudarse a sí misma. Lo increíblemente fácil que se le hacía entablar una conversación con cualquier persona.

Si tuviese que elegir una chica para ser su novia, estaba un dieciséis por ciento seguro de que elegiría a Bubbles… pero un ochenta y cuatro por ciento le decía que _no quería novias_ ni mucho menos quería _repetir el mismo patrón que implantaron sus hermanos_.

Mas era de esperarse que terminaran juntos, ya lo sabía.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su casa, subió hasta su habitación –que por suerte, tenía para sí solo, así no tendría que liar con sus hermanos cuando traían a sus novias– y dejó su mochila sobre su escritorio, extrayendo el libro de Historia para empezar a planificar el tema de su informe de fines de semestre.

No sabía si había alguien en casa, no sabía si estaban sus padres o sus hermanos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Durante hora y media, estuvo buscando noticias sobre _cualquier tema_ que refiriera a un pasado para hacer un análisis con la historia contemporánea. Cuando por fin encontró qué abordar, se puso a buscar textos, incluso una canción –cabe añadir que por la canción fue que recordó la noticia–.

Se deslizó en su silla y se giró hacia su cama.

Quiso caer del susto luego de ver que sus hermanos estaban bastante cómodos en ella.

–¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –preguntó, tomando el cuaderno borrador que tenía en el escritorio y lanzándoselos–. ¿No saben tocar, par de energúmenos?

Tanto Brick como Butch estaban riendo. Este último tenía el cuaderno borrador, lo abrió para ojearlo y al no encontrar nada, dejó de reír y se lo lanzó de vueltas –a diferencia de Boomer, no tenía la intención de golpearlo, sino que cayera directamente a sus manos.

–Qué aburrido tu cuaderno, no tiene notas acerca de Bubbles –dijo, volviendo a recostarse, y Brick sobre su abdomen.

–¿Qué esperabas encontrar? –preguntó desafiante, utilizando ese seco tono de hablar–. ¿Hasta cuándo debo decirles que _no me gusta Bubbles_ para que se les quede grabado en sus diminutos cerebros?

–Vamos, Boomer –esta vez, fue Brick quien habló–, no entiendo por qué haces que esa linda chica espere tanto por salir contigo.

–Es solo mi amiga – _rayos_ –, hasta cuándo siguen con ese tema. Ustedes mismos saben que terminaremos saliendo… Pero ¡eso no significa que tenga que ser ahora!

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de su hermano menor, quien los miraba un tanto constipado por la extraña seriedad que se había apoderado de ellos. Intercambiaban miradas entre ellos y se hacían señas para decidir quién hablaría primero.

Algo sabían y tenían miedo de decirle, ya que a diferencia de las miradas que ambos intercambiaban cada vez que querían hacerle una broma, ahora estaban concentrados, nerviosos… y eso terminaba por asustar a Boomer.

–¿Qué les pasa?

–Boomer –el tono de voz de Brick hacía notar su posición como el hermano mayor–, tienes que saber algo… que nos enteramos hoy.

–Me están asustando.

–Le gustas a Bubbles.

Boomer chasqueó la lengua.

¿En serio? ¿Esa era la noticia que le tenían y que parecían muy nerviosos de contar? No les respondió, solo bufó, giró su silla y se concentró, de nuevo, en su informe. Podía escuchar, claramente, los murmullos de sus hermanos. Estuvo con el bolígrafo sobre el papel de su cuaderno borrador un par de segundos, sin escribir nada, sino que tratando de disimular su intento de descifrar lo que ellos estaban hablando.

–Boomer –llamó Butch–, ¿no tienes nada que decir al respecto?

–Ya lo sabía.

La respuesta fue directa, nada de eufemismos ni rodeos. Empezó a garabatear unos títulos que encontró en internet, haciendo tal y como antes de darse cuenta de que sus hermanos estaban ahí, en su habitación, con él. Pero ellos estaban ansiosos por saber más de la historia. Querían conocer más de eso… ¿Acaso Bubbles se le había confesado?

–¿Cómo lo-

Pero Brick fue parado en seco. Boomer se volteó violentamente, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Por la mente de ambos pasaba aquella incógnita: _cómo es que el llorón de Boomer de cinco años pudo terminar siendo un odioso a sus diecisiete… Al menos, con ellos_.

–Porque cualquiera se da cuenta –respondió–. Sé que le gusto, sé que vamos a estar juntos… ¡Todo eso ya lo sé!

–Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto? –preguntó Butch, frunciendo el ceño–. Si sabes los sentimientos que tiene ella por ti, que por cierto ella misma nos lo dijo hoy, imagínatela toda sonrojada y balbuceando aquellas palabras, ¿por qué no salen y ya?

–Porque yo no quiero tener novia. A mí no me _gusta_ Bubbles de esa forma, a mí me _agrada_ como amiga. Por el momento, solo como amiga, ¿es muy difícil de entender?

–Sí, porque si dices que van a terminar juntos, ¿por qué no hacerlo y ya? –inquirió Brick.

–¡Porque, por el momento, ella no me gusta! No me he imaginado tomándole la mano, caminar junto con ella hasta el puto muelle y ahí besarla. ¡No me he imaginado eso!

El silencio se apoderó de aquella habitación. Boomer decía la verdad, y lo que acababa de relatar fue exactamente lo que hicieron ambos hermanos –por separado– con sus respectivas novias. El menor maldijo por lo bajo, pasó ambas manos por su rostro y bufó pesadamente. Butch se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. Corrió su flequillo con su mano derecha, dejando a la vista aquel aro que tenía en aquella ceja, y con su mano izquierda palpó el hombro de su hermano.

–Entiendo. Disculpa por entrometerme.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de sincera disculpa y salió de la habitación de su hermano, quejándose con un grito por el hambre que sentía. Brick, por otro lado, mordía su labio y miraba un punto muerto en el estante de libros que tenía Boomer en su habitación.

–Brick –lo llamó–, no te apresures en buscarme novia. Sé que terminaré saliendo con Bubbles, solo que ahora estoy más preocupado de terminar bien la escuela.

–¿Y el sábado? ¿Irás?

–Sí, sí iré. Ella quiere ir, y no quiero que quede de violinista mientras ustedes cuatro le presumen sus relaciones –arqueó una ceja–. No hay problema con eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

La segunda parte de esta historia será publicada el **viernes 11 de enero** , por temas de edición.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer. Agradeceré cualquier visita y/o review. Hasta el viernes.


	2. Segunda parte

**AU** ; rated T por palabras "fuertes" (tengo la costumbre de maldecir cada tanto); posible OoC, pero no lo creo tan así, he pensado que Boomer podría ser ese adolescente un poco odioso por las constantes burlas que sufrió por parte de sus hermanos.

 **BASADO EN:** "Fell for You", de Green Day.

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

Ese –maldito– día sábado, el cielo estaba cubierto de tal forma que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se ponía a llover. El viento estaba algo tibio, pero eso no quitaba aquel ambiente frío. Y qué más se podía esperar, estaban en invierno, en pleno invierno.

Aun así, eso no fue impedimento para que sus hermanos lo levantaran de la cama, botándolo de la misma –prácticamente hablando– y diciéndole que ya era hora de que se arreglara para que pudieran irse.

Iban a juntarse todos al medio día en la entrada de ese gran parque de diversiones, tenían planeado estar todo el día afuera… La verdad, solo hasta que diera la hora de cenar.

Sus hermanos estaban más _producidos_ con respecto a su imagen personal. Butch había decidido despejar aquel ojo que siempre lleva tapado, con la total idea de hacer notar su perforación, y usar toda su ropa negra, salvo por la remera, esta era la única diferente, con ese color lima-limón que tanto le gustaba a su novia.

Brick, en tanto, se fue a la segura, con su gorro de lana rojo –porque si se ponía esa gorra con visera, de seguro Blossom le diría que es un estúpido– y amarrando su cabello en una coleta baja. A diferencia de Butch, consideraba que el negro no le venía, a menos que fuera solo en zapatillas o pantalones. Por tanto, se ocupó de colocarse su abrigo marrón, dejando a la vista solo sus jeans y sus zapatillas rojas.

Al momento en que vieron su intención de solo ir con un jean, las zapatillas negras y un jersey azul, lo encerraron en su habitación para que cambiara de _outfit_.

Boomer no los golpeó solo para evitar dar explicaciones a sus padres. Eso sí que sería más molesto que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

–Son unos estúpidos, ¿lo sabían? –reclamaba Boomer, que sentía que apenas podía moverse dentro de ese abrigo azul que le obligaron colocarse y con los pantalones negros que le había regalado una de sus tías la Navidad del año anterior, los cuales no usaba porque se le dificultaba un poco al caminar, no porque no fueran de su talla, sino porque la tela era demasiado dura.

–Cállate –ordenó Butch, para luego ponerse a correr–. ¡Buttercup!

Su hermano corrió hasta donde estaba su novia, acción que fue imitada por su hermano pelirrojo. Él, sin embargo, siguió caminando sin prisa hasta llegar a la altura de Bubbles, que parecía estar teniendo problemas con el frío, a pesar de estar abrigada.

–Y ya los ves –comentó Boomer cuando la tuvo a su lado–, están de melosos. Vayamos y compremos nuestros boletos de entrada, dejémoslos solos, pasémoslo bien.

Bubbles rio ante su comentario y caminó junto a él hacia la entrada, haciendo oídos sordos a las llamadas de sus respectivos hermanos.

Para su mala suerte, se los encontraron cuando se habían decidido partir por la montaña rusa. Los cuatro chicos llegaron a su lado reclamándoles –todos al mismo tiempo, los rubios no lograban entender nada. Al final, Boomer les dijo que se subirían a la montaña rusa, y los chicos dijeron que también partirían por ahí.

Lo que tenían que aguantar, esos besos y esas palabras cariñosas que compartían sus hermanos, los ponían incómodos, tanto a Bubbles como a Boomer; a la primera porque le provocaba un poco de envidia, al segundo porque le molestaba. Estaban de los primeros y cuando les tocó subirse, Boomer prefirió los primeros asientos, pero Bubbles parecía algo insegura.

–Nos evitaremos verlos besarse –le susurró en el oído, luego se alejó un poco–. Pero si quieres, podemos ubicarnos más atrás.

–¡No! ¡No! –el grito de Bubbles sobre saltó a Boomer y a un par de chicas, que los quedaron mirando–. Aquí está bien.

Se sentaron, Boomer se aseguró de que ella entrara primero. Le aseguró el cinturón a su amiga y luego el suyo. Esperaron a que el encargado de la atracción verificara sus cinturones y bajara la seguridad principal. Boomer miró de reojo a la chica y se dio cuenta de una tímida sonrisa presente en su rostro. Arqueó una ceja y le palpó la rodilla que solamente estaba cubierta por unas pantis de algodón blancas.

–Hey, ¿qué sucede?

–Tengo un poco de miedo…

El tono de voz utilizado por ella iba decayendo, ya en la última sílaba articulada, apenas pudo Boomer oír lo que dijo.

–¿Por qué? No vamos a morir –se encogió de hombros–. Y de hacerlo, lo haremos juntos… Pero no pienses en esas cosas. Eres de aquellas personas que le buscan el lado positivo a todo, ¿no? –Bubbles asintió, dudosa y encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Hay algo bueno en esta situación?

–Sí –se apresuró a responder–, no tener que ver a mis hermanas con sus novios.

–¿Ves?

La máquina comenzó a avanzar, Boomer tenía un cosquilleo por la emoción que le causaba aquella atracción. A pesar de estar a tres puestos de distancia de Butch y Buttercup, podía escuchar los gritos dramáticos y sobreactuados por parte de su hermano, diciendo que iban a morir.

Cada vez más se acercaban a la punta, vio que Bubbles apretaba con fuerza el arnés de mayor seguridad. Boomer no lo pensó dos veces y le tomó la mano. Bubbles tuvo que aguantarse el grito y lo soltó al momento en que los carros comenzaron a avanzar por los rieles a toda velocidad.

Solo duró cincuenta y dos segundos, Boomer los contó muy bien mientras gritaba y apretaba la mano de su amiga, aunque no tan fuerte para que no le terminara doliendo.

Al momento en que el arnés de mayor seguridad fue retirado por el encargado, fue cuando debieron soltarse. Bubbles estaba con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, con su mano izquierda sobre su corazón, Boomer, en tanto, se desabrochaba el cinturón para luego hacer lo mismo con ella.

–No fue tan terrible, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

Ya estaban saliendo, en fila, de la atracción. Boomer se ponía levemente en puntas de pie para ver dónde se encontraban sus hermanos y al ver que estaban algo lejos, sintió un alivio. Miró a Bubbles que jugueteaba con sus manos y parecía no poder más con su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

–¿Bubbs?

–¡Ah! –le correspondió la mirada, tropezándose un poco, pero no llegando a caerse–. Es solo que… No, no fue tan terrible.

Le sonrió y, como había bastante gente aglomerada, volvió a tomarle la mano y se abrieron paso para salir de ese mar de personas.

–Por esto mismo es que no fue tan terrible –admitió Bubbles, sonriéndole y sin ocultar aquel color rosado de sus mejillas.

Boomer no le respondió, solo detuvo el paso y lentamente le soltó la mano. Bubbles no tuvo tiempo para ver la expresión seria y algo _extraña_ en el rostro de él, ya que estaba más interesada en buscar alguna otra atracción a la que podrían ir, antes de ser alcanzados por sus hermanos.

 _Por favor, Bubbles_ –pensaba Boomer– _, solo amigos_.

A pesar de sus intentos por alejarse de sus hermanos, no podían evitarlos, ya que ellos los encontraban donde sea que fueran. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Si creían que pasar en aquella rueda gigante –que puso a Bubbles muy nerviosa por cómo se movían los asientos al casi llegar a la punta–, era tortuoso, ya que sus hermanos les gritaban cosas como _abrázala, para que se le quite el miedo_ , haciendo que uno que otro idiota les siguiera el juego. Boomer estaba conteniéndose de no decir ningún improperio para no incomodar a Bubbles, sin embargo, daba por seguro que golpearía a sus hermanos si se les ocurría comentar algo cuando llegaran a casa.

Lo peor… fue _La Casa Embrujada_.

Esa maldita Casa Embrujada… que de _casa_ no tenía nada, era un castillo de tres pisos y demasiado grande. Era difícil averiguar por qué se llamaba _casa_ , pero claro, a nadie parecía importarle eso, solo a él, que estaba muy absorto analizando, que ni se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de hacer ingreso.

Debían entrar en grupos hasta seis, y para su mala fortuna, ellos seis entrarían juntos. Vio que sus hermanos tomaron las manos de sus novias, y por inercia, Bubbles y él se tomaron las manos. La diferencia estaba en que ellos no entrelazaron sus dedos.

Al principio, todo estaba oscuro, pero luego de que sintieran una cortina en su rostro y la atravesaran, encontraron una tenue luz que venía de los bordes bajos de las paredes que indicaban el camino, con ese color amarillo de neón.

Brick y Blossom lideraban el grupo, seguidos por Butch y Buttercup, finalizando con Bubbles y Boomer.

Si bien debía asustarse, no podía, ya que los gritos por parte de Brick lo terminaban matando de la risa, y después perdía la gracia cuando llegaba el susto. Salvo Bubbles, ella si bien se unía a la risa de Boomer, terminaba sobresaltándose igual.

Eso hacía reír aun más a Boomer.

En el primer piso, era un simulador de laboratorio de zombis, en cada habitación se veía a un doctor o una enfermera intentando atraparte. Corría el rumor de que si te atrapaban, no te dejaban salir hasta que el resto de tu grupo terminara la excursión y te sometían a un miedo aun mayor. En el segundo piso, parecían ser pacientes psiquiátricos que te miraban por la ventanilla de la puerta y uno te perseguía hasta que llegabas a las escaleras y se quedaba gritando que _odiaba las escaleras_.

 _¿Y esto cómo es que se asemeja a una_ casa _si es un hospital con fachada de castillo?_ , pensaba Boomer.

Cuando estuvieron en el tercer piso –que se supone era el más aterrador, ya que no había personas como en los otros pisos, sino que todo era producto de un holograma–, sus hermanos ya habían salido corriendo y los dejaron solos.

–¿Quieres que también corramos como esos cobardes? –preguntó Boomer, respirando regularmente, sin ya tanto ajetreo por la risa.

–No, no corramos –Bubbles miró hacia atrás, vista seguida por Boomer–. Quiero ver con qué nos asustarán aquí. Además, es la última atracción antes de que nos vayamos a casa.

 _Es cierto_.

Bubbles apretó fuerte su mano, y cuando se dio cuenta, las luces de neón se estaban apagando. Ambos escucharon el chirrido que hacía una puerta, así como el picaporte. Estaba sintiendo un poco de miedo.

 _Bueno, sentir adrenalina es la idea de esta atracción, ¿no?_

–Creo que debimos haber corrido.

Las palabras dichas por la chica fueron apenas audibles, si no fuera por ese tono en extremo agudo que había emitido. Boomer miró a su alrededor y, claro, daba la impresión de estar siendo atacados por arañas.

No esperaron más y comenzaron a correr. Al final del pasillo, con luces de neón verdes, se escribía SALIDA. Si bien, se _supone_ eran hologramas, las arañas no lo parecían. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ante ellos, apareció una niña. Ella sí era un holograma, pero asustó tanto a Bubbles que gritó demasiado fuerte y terminó cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

–¿Podemos jugar? ¿Son mis amigos? –decía la niña mientras se elevaba por los aires.

Boomer se asustó, pero no por la niña, sino porque la caída de Bubbles había sonado muy fuerte. Pasó sus manos por sus pantorrillas y la parte baja de su espalda, tomándola de esa forma y abriéndose paso de ese molesto holograma que no hacía más que dar vueltas a su alrededor repitiendo la misma frase que dijo en un principio.

Tuvo que tener cuidado de no caer, ahora no solo veía por él, sino que también veía por Bubbles.

Abrió la puerta, después de estar forcejeando un par de veces. La cerró tras de sí y se apoyó en la misma. Bubbles tenía su cabeza escondida en el espacio que permitía el cuello y hombro de Boomer.

–¿Dónde te golpeaste?

Escuchó que le hablaba y se alejó estando frente a frente con su rostro. Boomer la miraba a los ojos, pero a ella se le desviaba la mirada a su boca, que estaba considerablemente cerca. Si se acercaba un par de centímetros, de seguro se besarían.

Bubbles esperó un par de segundos, pero Boomer parecía estar preocupado por saber si en verdad se había golpeado muy fuerte.

–Puedes bajarme, Boomer –su tono de voz demostraba cierta inconformidad–. Estoy bien, creo que fue solo el susto.

Boomer hizo caso. Bubbles no sentía molestia al caminar. Sus hermanos los esperaban afuera de la atracción y les preguntaban por qué se habían demorado tanto. Mientras que Boomer les comentaba lo que trataba el último piso, Bubbles miraba el piso, deseando que ya sea hora de irse a casa.

Esa _cita_ no había salido como esperaba.

.

.

.

–Ella estaba dispuesta a que la besara.

Se dejó caer en el puf rojo de Brick siendo, poco menos, aniquilado con la mirada por su hermano. Brick estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, mientras que Butch se divertía dando vueltas en la silla del escritorio del pelirrojo.

Brick suspiró, se sentó en su cama dejando el libro de lado. Quería comenzar a hablar, pero los grititos que emitía Butch mientras giraba, se lo impedían. Un par de segundos más, y el chico se había detenido y ahora hacía un esfuerzo por mirar a sus hermanos, puesto que se encontraba muy mareado.

–¿Y no lo hiciste? –preguntó, por fin, Brick, sintiendo cierta decepción cuando su hermano negó con la cabeza–. ¿Y por qué no?

–Porque no quiero, Brick. Un beso significa que quiero _algo más_ con ella, y no es así. No quiero adelantarme a nada.

–No te entiendo, Boomer –Butch suspiró antes de seguir hablando–. Dices que _sabes_ que estarán juntos, que es evidente y esas cosas… ¿Entonces por qué aplazas tanto las cosas? O bien, ¿por qué dices esas cosas si a fin de cuentas no estás motivado ni un poquito.

–Por eso mismo. Porque no estoy motivado. Escuchen, Bubbles me agrada, es bonita, amable y todo. Lo sé, me encanta esa parte suya, esa amistad que puede brindarme… Pero el llegar a pensar en algo más allá… tal vez sea un poco precipitado.

Las palabras de Boomer no podían ser más claras… para él. Sus hermanos creían que si no quería tener una relación, mejor que se lo dejara en claro a la chica, así ella también dejaba de hacerse ilusiones con, _algún día_ , ser novia de Boomer. Porque eso quería ella, desde que veía que sus hermanas empezaban a salir con los hermanos de él.

Esa fue la última conversación que tuvieron en el día.

.

.

.

Boomer estaba en el muelle, su bicicleta estaba a su lado. Le gustaba sentarse ahí, ver la puesta del sol mientras sentía la brisa marina chocarle en su rostro. Era una sensación que no podía disfrutar siempre, porque los deberes lo tenían agobiado, pero cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, iba.

No contestaba llamadas, no hablaba con nadie… Solamente era él.

Sin embargo, sintió que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Distinguió el olor de aquel perfume y solo pudo ensanchar una sonrisa. Estiró su mano para encontrarse con la de ella y entrelazó los dedos.

–¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil, Boomer?

Se giró hacia Bubbles, que solo miraba el mar, entrecerrando esos ojos azules a causa de los rayos del sol; le gustaba ver cómo el color de sus ojos se asemejaba a ese color del mar cuando el sol se esconde en él. Mas su semblante había cambiado al momento en que le escuchó decir esas palabras.

–¿Por qué no quieres asumir que sientes lo mismo que yo?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, Boomer mordió su labio inferior. No tenía respuesta, o no podía decirla. No importaba demasiado, él no le respondía, las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

Tragó saliva y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Sus manos se movieron por instinto, logrando tomar a la chica desde la nuca y acercarla a él.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó en su cama mientras respiraba profundamente. Encendió la luz que se encontraba en su velador y tomó su teléfono para ver la hora. Aún quedaba un par de horas para que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaran la ciudad.

Su mano sobre su pecho, volvió a recostarse, dejó su móvil y apagó la luz. Todo parecía indicar que había sido un sueño… un _extraño_ sueño. No sabía por qué, pero el recordar eso le estaba dando demasiados escalofríos. Daba gracias que era día domingo y que no tenía que ver a Bubbles… ¿Cómo la miraría a la cara después de soñar que la besaba?

.

.

.

Alguna vez escuchó decir que cuando la vida quería joderte, lo hacía y de la peor manera. Tal vez ahora era el turno de que la vida se lo jodiera a su –puto– gusto.

Llegó cinco minutos tarde a su primera clase. De no ser porque la maestra de francés le tenía un gran respeto –por ser el mejor de la clase–, lo habría dejado fuera de ella. Al ingresar, notó que Blossom lo miraba preguntándose el porqué de su atraso, así como también lo hacía Alex, desde el fondo del salón.

A la salida de esa clase, debía ir con urgencia al baño. Una vez ahí, vio su rostro con mayor detención. A causa del insomnio que le había ocasionado el nerviosismo de que el día lunes llegara, se quedó en vela hasta cerca de las cinco de la mañana jugando con su consola portátil.

Rascó su barbilla, mojó su rostro y trató de quitar el agua con sus propias manos. No podía escapar de ese día, al menos aún no se encontraba con ella. Como no compartían clases, pensó que mejor se encerraba en el baño hasta que el descanso terminara… Pero ¿y en el almuerzo? Podría comer con Alex, a menos que el bastardo esté comiendo con alguna nueva conquista.

Chasqueó la lengua y salió del baño. ¿Por qué tendría que estar tan nervioso? Fue solo un sueño.

Un sueño.

Un sueño.

Un sueño.

–¡Hola, Boomer!

Un sueño.

–Hola, Bubbles.

Un sueño.

Un… Espera.

Se volteó para verla ahí, sonreírle y acercársele con mucha alegría. Boomer parecía inmóvil, pero internamente estaba haciendo de todo para que sus piernas le respondieran y así pudiera salir corriendo de aquella situación.

Ella actuaba completamente normal, aunque estaba seguro de que le tenía un poco de resentimiento por lo ocurrido en el parque de diversiones… Tal vez _resentimiento_ no era la palabra adecuada, pero fue la única que le llegó a la mente.

Bubbles estaba esperando por una respuesta, pero Boomer no sabía a qué pregunta debía responder. Quería volver a escuchar la pregunta, que sabe que la dijo, porque vio los labios de ella moverse…

 _Labios, labios… Sus labios, mis labios, nuestros labios… ¡Beso!_

–¿Y? ¿Te unes?

–Eh…

¿Unirse? ¿A qué? No sabía qué responder, estaba muy nervioso como para decirle que en verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

–Entiendo que no te pueda gustar estar todo el día conmigo…

–¿Qué? –se apresuró a preguntar–. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

–Uh, yo… Es que como no contestas pensé que…

–Solo estaba pensando si había dejado algún deber pendiente para ese día… Pero tuve una confusión, ¿cuándo me dijiste que era y a qué hora?

–En dos semanas, el sábado, al mediodía, termina a eso de las seis…

–Entonces te paso a buscar a tu casa, así estamos más tranquilos y no tendremos que perdernos cuando lleguemos al lugar.

Bubbles sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Boomer, en tanto, sentía que estaba comenzando a sudar.

La campana sonó y ella tuvo que irse corriendo para no llegar tarde, Boomer no tenía que hacer aquello, puesto que su salón estaba cerca. La miró hasta que la vio desaparecer por las escaleras que conducían al primer piso.

Boomer caminó hasta su salón y se acercó al pupitre de Blossom quien, en un acto de broma, abrazó su paquete de galletas de vainilla y apuntó con su dedo índice al chico.

–Ni sueñes que te daré una.

–No te preocupes, no tengo hambre –Blossom arqueó una ceja–. Solo quiero saber, ¿qué tiene Bubbles en dos semanas más? ¿A qué evento me va a llevar?

–Una exposición de arte –le ofreció una galleta, pero Boomer la rechazó–. Un pintor bastante famoso viene a poner una exposición… Bueno, por lo que sé son tres los artistas, algo así me explicó. Esa exposición retrata la forma en la que la humanidad tiene un enemigo, y es la propia humanidad, pero hay quienes defienden el mundo de su propio enemigo… Es algo muy loco, pero ella está entusiasmada por ver eso.

–¿Sabes cómo se llama? –ella negó–. Entiendo. Gracias, Bloss.

Sin decir nada más, se fue hasta su pupitre y recostó su cabeza en su mochila. Si lograba descansar por lo menos hasta que llegara el maestro de cálculo –quien se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar–, podría concentrarse.

–Exposición de arte, eh… Bueno, creo que tengo que hablar con mis hermanos.

* * *

La tercera y última parte será publicada el **viernes 19 de enero**.

Gracias por leer, xx.


	3. Tercera parte (final)

**AU** ; rated T por palabras "fuertes" (tengo la costumbre de maldecir cada tanto); posible OoC, pero no lo creo tan así, he pensado que Boomer podría ser ese adolescente un poco odioso por las constantes burlas que sufrió por parte de sus hermanos.

 **BASADO EN:** "Fell for You", de Green Day.

 _CAPÍTULO FINAL._

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE.**

Butch había abierto su armario y revisaba la ropa. Brick, en tanto le daba instrucciones… No obstante, Boomer tenía la cabeza en otra parte. No estaba _ahí_ ni _allí_ , su mente estaba flotando libremente por el aire, o donde sea que fuera. El punto, era que _él no estaba pendiente de las indicaciones y sugerencias_ , solo estaba cavilando en el sueño que tuvo.

Aún quedaban dos semanas, ¿no? Era tiempo suficiente para poder prepararse mentalmente –que era más importante.

–Quién iba a pensar que ella terminaría invitándote a una cita, Boomer –dijo Butch–. No pienso que eso sea malo, es bastante ardiente cuando ellas toman la iniciativa, pero el que no la rechazaras... Wow.

–Tengo que decirles algo.

Tanto Brick como Butch le dedicaron una mirada de asombro. Boomer estaba exaltado, y eso preocupaba un poco a sus hermanos, activando ese _modo hermano mayor_ que cada uno tenía cuando se trataba del menor de los tres.

–Me estás poniendo nervioso –dijo Butch mientras se sentaba en el piso.

Boomer estuvo balbuceando un poco. Sus hermanos parecían más nerviosos. Butch estaba conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo para hablar, porque sabía que se metería en problemas y Boomer no le contaría nada… y se quedaría sin cenar, que sería peor.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Miró directamente a los ojos de sus hermanos y decidió que era momento de hablar o callar para siempre –porque ambos parecían estar en estado de beligerancia, esperando sacarle las palabras a golpes si era necesario.

–Soñé que besaba a Bubbles.

La decepción se apoderó de los dos mayores. Butch se dejó caer en el suelo y Brick desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación. Boomer, ceñudo, pensó que quien debería estar golpeando sería él a sus hermanos. Es que claro, era difícil que lo pudieran entender, porque son demasiado simplones para _este mundo_.

… O la verdad es que él era un exagerado.

–¿Era eso? ¿Un simple sueño? –Brick volvía a mirarlo.

– _Ugh_ –se quejó y se tiró, _caída libre_ , sobre su cama.

–Boomer, es que eso no es nada –dijo Brick–. Solo fue un sueño, un inocente sueño.

Sus hermanos parecían no comprenderlo, y eso le hacía considerar aun más la posibilidad de que estaba siendo un exagerado con esa situación. Si era común soñar con besar a una chica, significaba que era su primera vez soñando aquello…, y si era tan común, no tendría por qué darle tanta importancia.

–Déjenme solo –pidió y sus hermanos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido–. Ya, _shu_ , fuera de mi habitación. Tengo algo que hacer.

Hicieron caso a lo pedido, Boomer cerró la puerta tras sí y apoyó su espalda en ella mientras soltaba un suspiro. Aclaró su garganta, aunque no tenía intención de hablar en voz alta. Al cabo de un par de segundos, se dirigió hasta su escritorio. Estando ahí, abrió una hoja en blanco, tomó un bolígrafo negro y colocó la punta de él sobre la hoja.

Pero no sabía qué escribir.

– _Uff_ –y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio.

Despertó cuando sintió que golpeaban a su puerta y le avisaban que la cena estaba lista.

–Voy –contestó.

Pasó sus dedos por sus ojos y escuchó, casi a la distancia, el vibrar de su teléfono móvil. Aún sentado en la silla, giró hacia su cama y vio que la pantalla del mismo estaba encendida. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el aparato para tomarlo en sus manos.

El sueño se le quitó cuando vio el nombre de quien lo llamaba.

 _Bubbles U._ , llamada entrante.

Estaba dando ciertos brinquitos y agitaba su mano libre mientras decidía si contestar o no. Deslizó el pulgar sobre el círculo verde que estaba en la pantalla y lo llevó a su oreja.

–¿Aló?

– _¡Boomer! ¡Hola!_

–Hola, Bubbs, ¿a qué debo tu llamado?

– _Uhm, nada en especial_ –rio– _, simplemente llamaba para saludarte._

–Ah, jajajaja –estaba muy nervioso y no había forma de evitarlo–, ya veo… Pues, hola.

– _Hola_.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, pero Boomer aún era capaz de oír la risita de Bubbles a través de la línea. Era bastante incómodo para él, pero por alguna razón no quería terminar la llamada.

–Bubbles, debo colgar, ya me llamaron para cenar.

– _Oh_ –estaba seguro de que se había formado un puchero en su rostro– _, ya veo. Hablamos después…_

–Nos vemos en clases, ¿sí? Adiós.

– _Adiós_.

"Nos vemos en clases", sí, porque aún quedaba tiempo para que se vieran, a solas, en esa exposición de arte. En esas dos semanas, buscaría aclarar su mente y dejar de pensar en aquel sueño, ya que parecía ser bastante normal.

Lanzó el móvil a la cama y salió de su habitación.

.

.

.

Quién iba a pensar que, siendo el día viernes previo a _aquel sábado_ , Boomer iba a estar buscando furiosamente en internet lo que significa soñar con besar a una amiga.

Las dos semanas transcurrieron con normalidad, porque había decidido actuar como siempre lo hacía: llegando temprano a clases, siendo amigable con ella, odiando a cualquiera que les insinuara algo relacionado con ser novios e ignorando a sus hermanos y sus parejas cuando se ponían cariñositos.

Sin embargo, su mente no estaba en paz. Y ese día viernes fue cuando llegó al colapso. Porque no había dejado de pensar en aquello, y cada vez que Bubbles le hablaba, se daba cuenta que solo le miraba la boca, o a ella misma… Parecía _admirarla_ cada vez que ella le conversaba, sepa quién de qué.

Encontró un par de páginas, pero parecían de esas que eran un juego de internet, así que cerró las ventanas lo más pronto posible. Pero en el tercer resultado de su búsqueda, encontró algo interesante.

Aquel resultado daba cuenta de que _él tenía algo pendiente que arreglar consigo mismo_. Quiso irse a la misma mierda por estar haciendo aquello y considerar que tenía bastante razón.

Él tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Bubbles. Eso ya lo sabía.

Esa noche creía que la pasaría en vela, con la sola compañía de su libro de Historia, pero a eso de medianoche, ya estaba en su cama, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

La alarma que había colocado a las ocho de la mañana lo despertó. Bajó hasta la cocina para preparar un desayuno rápido –solo un vaso de leche y un plátano– y subió de nuevo a su habitación. Ese día tenía planeado hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de salir con su _amiga_. De esa forma, buscaba aminorar el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo y que volvía a sentir cada maldita vez que recordaba que iba a ir a una exposición de arte con Bubbles, a solas con ella, y que eso significaba que era una cita, y que él en su sueño la había besado…

Era tanto, que Boomer casi explotaba antes de hacer la primera flexión de brazos.

.

.

.

Cubría su rostro con su bufanda blanca, mientras esperaba a que Bubbles saliera de su casa. Había llegado con diez minutos de anticipación (todo a causa de sus nervios), pero esperó a que pasaran esos diez minutos, así que la llamó y ella dijo que salía en un par de minutos.

Se abrió la puerta, así que alzó la vista para ver a Bubbles, envuelta en su abrigo violeta, dejando a la vista sus piernas envueltas en unas medias grises y sus botas negras. Le sonrió apenas lo vio, por tanto le correspondió el gesto, pero con un gesto de mano.

–Gracias por venir –fue lo primero que le dijo, aunque Boomer estaba esperando un saludo.

–No me des las gracias hasta que haya finalizado nuestra- ¡El día! –se corrigió–. No hasta que venga a dejarte a tu casa.

Bubbles ensanchó su sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos. Boomer mantenía la expresión seria que había ensayado los últimos días para combatir sus nervios, sin embargo, no quería verla incómoda por la _cara de pocos amigos_ que podría tener, así que suavizó un poco su expresión y le sonrió débilmente.

El camino hacia aquel recinto no fue tedioso ni incómodo, ya que Bubbles siempre tenía algún tema de conversación, y a pesar de que, en primera instancia, Boomer estaba muy concentrado en mantener más distancia, pudo seguirle cada conversación sin problema, riendo junto a ella y sugiriendo su opinión contraria.

De hecho, se encontraban hablando sobre la decisión de Bubbles de ser vegana.

–¿Por eso estabas comiendo ensaladas el otro día?

–Síp –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros–, no quiero ser cómplice de un crimen como comer carne.

–Y sí sabes que ser _vegana_ implicaría no tomar leche ni helado ni yogur, además de tener que ocupar productos _cruelty free_ y nada de ropa con cuero.

–S-Sí, lo sé –arqueó ambas cejas, clavando su vista en el piso–. Y puede ser difícil.

–Yo no podría hacerme vegano ni vegetariano. Adoro demasiado la carne como para hacer ese cambio tan drástico en mi vida, y el helado, considerando que el de mora azul es mi favorito y está hecho con leche. Imagínate.

Bubbles detuvo el paso y lo miró, haciendo un puchero. Había gente que pasaba a su lado, ya que estaban en una calle concurrida, al estar dirigiéndose a un centro de eventos muy popular en la ciudad, y los miraban extrañados, más de uno miró a Boomer de mala manera por hacer que Bubbles pusiera esa expresión.

–¡Ahora me hiciste dudar!

–No t-tienes por qué poner esa expresión, Bubbs… –los nervios comenzaban a matarlo lentamente.

–¡Creo que ahora me lo tendré que pensar una y otra vez!

–¡No era mi intención hacerte eso! ¡Puedes ser vegana si quieres! ¡No te dejes influenciar por mi opinión!

Ella cubría su boca, mirándolo y poniéndolo nervioso por la expresión de dolor que tenía. Boomer no sabía qué hacer y Bubbles sabía eso; fue la razón por la cual comenzó a reír, dejando al chico completamente anonadado.

–¿Bubbles?

–¡Debí haberte grabado! ¡Te veías tan tierno e inocente, Boomer!

Dio un par de pasos y lo abrazó por el cuello, riendo. Boomer estaba asustado, pero también molesto y algo aliviado. Si uno de sus hermanos le hubiera hecho esa broma, de seguro es el momento en que los está golpeando en el suelo; pero lo había hecho Bubbles, y jamás golpearía a una mujer. Cuando entró en razón y se dio cuenta de que estaban abrazados y que sus propias manos estaban cómodamente acercando el cuerpo de su amiga, se separó bruscamente, pero ella no dejaba de reír.

–Será mejor que vayamos a la exposición, ¿no?

–¡Sí, sí! ¡Vamos!

Bubbles agarró el brazo de Boomer y comenzó a caminar con destino al recinto en que estaría montada la exposición. No se negó ni la alejó de él, simplemente, dobló más su brazo para que ella pudiera afirmarse bien. Ya no sabía qué pensar exactamente, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es de que no iba a hacer sentir mal a Bubbles.

Ella no merecía eso.

Pensaba que no tendría mucha fama, pero aquella exposición estaba siendo montada en un recinto especial para eventos –como conferencias, firmas de autógrafos, obras de caridad–, y solo estaba lleno cuando quien iba a dar autógrafos era una persona de renombre nacional, no solo conocidos por unos pocos en las regiones.

Desde la acera, era medio kilómetro hasta la entrada principal, pasando por un camino de cemento con _banners_ promocionando el evento. Tuvieron que formarse en la vereda para poder esperar por su boleto de entrada.

Estaba llenísimo.

–No sabía que esta exposición era tan famosa.

Bubbles lo miró y se encogió de hombros. Suspiró un poco antes de responderle.

–La firma de estos artistas no era tan reconocida… O sea, en el país, porque en su país de origen marcaron historia. Este evento consta de tres tipos de arte: los cuadros secuenciales, que muestran cómo surge la historia del protagonista cuando se enmascara a la lucha contra el enemigo de la humanidad; las réplicas en "tamaño real" de _las sombras_ , que son las criaturas que amenazan a la humanidad y de quienes luchan contra ellas; finalmente, están las armas utilizadas para acabar con _las sombras_.

–¿Y de verdad son _sombras_?

–No, no –rio un poco, negando con la cabeza–, cuando entremos, entenderás.

–Dijiste que son tres artistas.

–Sí, pero sus nombres reales son una incógnita. Por lo que se pone en el folleto, que nos entregarán cuando entremos, la idea nació de "Lee Live" quien es el que pinta esos maravillosos cuadros, y los otros dos, "Ángel" quien es la única chica del grupo y la que hace las esculturas a tamaño real y "MC Zapped" quien hace las armas, se le unieron. Ellos tres son amigos desde la universidad.

Boomer trataba de analizar la _historia_ de la exposición y los seudónimos raros que tenían los artistas. Observó a Bubbles y pudo reparar en su nariz enrojecida a causa del viento frío. Pensó en ofrecerle su bufanda, pero ella ya tenía una enrollada en su cuello.

Mientras avanzaban en la fila –que fue más rápido de lo que Boomer hubiera imaginado–, veía los _banners_ en donde, con un fondo rojizo, se alzaba la figura negra y ensangrentada de lo que parecía ser un primate y muchas personas en un traje blanco alrededor de él. Tenía inscrito "CAMINO A LA LIBERTAD", con letras que daban la impresión estar hechas de concreto.

Eran todos iguales.

–Dos, por favor –dijo Bubbles.

Habían llegado a la recepción. Se sintió incómodo cuando vio que ella pagó las entradas. No le dio ni tiempo para protestar por aquello, porque lo jaló por el brazo y lo condujo hasta la entrada, en donde sus boletos fueron cortados y pudieron – _por fin_ – entrar.

–Bubbles –dijo Boomer–, yo tenía para pagar…

– _Sh_ –fruncía el ceño, pero su mirada se mantenía alegre–, si quieres después pagas la comida.

–Hecho –se apresuró a decir.

Iban a atravesar la puerta que guiaba a la primera parte de la exposición, cuando fueron detenidos por un hombre, que estaba encargado de entregar los folletos.

–Los artistas –comenzó a hablarles– están dando vueltas por la exposición. Es muy probable que se encuentren con ellos, si es que _logran_ identificarlos.

Boomer no había entendido ese mensaje, pero al parecer Bubbles sí. Le agradeció al hombre y se encaminó dentro de aquel pabellón oscuro.

–¿No que nadie sabe la identidad de los artistas? –preguntó.

–Por eso dijo si _logramos_ identificarlos.

El volumen de su voz había disminuido a medida que se adentraban más y más en aquel pabellón. El único atisbo de luz, era el que se encontraba al final, en la pared, centrándose en el gran cuadro que ahí había.

Cercado con un barandal de madera, se alzaba una figura negra, contrapuesta con un atardecer rojizo. Frente a la figura negra, se veía un hombre, vestido completamente de blanco, con un cetro azul sobre su mano derecha.

Boomer se inclinó un poco sobre el barandal para leer la inscripción bajo del cuadro.

–"El Enemigo de la Humanidad y la Esperanza de la Humanidad, cara a cara"… Supongo que el humano es la _Esperanza_ –comentó, en un susurro.

– _Duh_.

Miró a Bubbles y pudo notar la sonrisa burlona que le estaba dedicando. Boomer le sacó la lengua y doblaron hacia la derecha, el camino a seguir. Debían atravesar un umbral de vidrio, donde llegarían a un lugar que estaba con más gente y en el cual estaba una réplica exacta de lo que sería _La Puerta de la Libertad_ , a lo que se le conocía a aquel portón de cinco metros de alto –Boomer pensaba que era una suerte que el recinto tuviera quince metros de altura–. Bubbles corrió hasta el barandal que separaba la escultura de la gente, él solo la siguió.

Trataba de entender un poco la historia detrás de la exposición, pero por más que escuchara explicaciones de la chica pelirroja –y bajita, por cierto– que guiaba parte de la exposición, no lograba entenderla en un cien por ciento.

–Creo que quiero saber algo más allá de eso –confesó Boomer. Aunque estuviera hablando con la guía, su vista estaba fija en su rubia amiga, que pasaba tomándole fotos a la puerta, desde distintos puntos.

–¿Cómo qué?

Penny –como tenía escrito en su tarjeta de identificación– había notado que Boomer estaba algo confundido con la exposición y que la chica que lo acompañaba estaba entrado en un estado de éxtasis. Por eso se le acercó, ya que su labor era asegurarse de que todos los asistentes a la exposición de sus _superiores_ estuvieran enterados de la historia. Pero la pregunta del chico la dejaba un tanto desconcertada.

–Bueno, creo que eso debería preguntárselo a los artistas… No importa, tampoco es como si ellos fueran a responderme en verdad.

–Yo conozco a los artistas –Boomer miró a Penny, bastante sorprendido, ella solo le sonrió con cordialidad–. Mi prometido y yo trabajamos para ellos… Especialmente para Lee Live. Originalmente estábamos encargados de organizar los eventos, pero se nos da también el coordinar las visitas y los eventos. Vimos todo el trabajo y dedicación que han puesto para hacer que esta exposición esté donde está. Pero, tristemente, tampoco sabemos detalles de cómo surgió la idea en la cabeza de Lee Live.

–¿Tu prometido también? ¿Qué hace?

Pero el suspiro de Penny y esa expresión de estar avergonzada hicieron que Boomer se asustara un poco. Tal vez había metido la pata, preguntando algo que no debía. Sin embargo, ella volvió a mirarlo, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Además de dejarme en vergüenza cada vez que puede, es un excelente pintor. Todos aquí –Boomer notaba que se refería a los otros guías, además de ella, había tres hombres… y uno, de cabello rizado y marrón y bastante alto, estaba cerca de Bubbles, parecía que se habían enmarcado en una conversación muy amena– estudiábamos arte en la universidad. Lee Live era nuestro superior, así como Ángel y MC Zapped –le seguían perturbando esos seudónimos–. Todos queríamos trabajar con ellos, en sus pinturas, en la preparación de sus montajes… Y lo hacemos, claro que sí, pero nuestra ayuda no está centrada particularmente en esta exposición. Tendremos la nuestra próximamente, y ellos estarán de guías.

La historia de Penny lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, mientras reprimía sus ganas de ir hasta donde estaba ese _tipo_ acosando a Bubbles, aunque a ella parecía no importarle. Penny notó hacia dónde estaba mirando, y, ahogando un grito, caminó hacia ellos, seguidos de Boomer.

–¡Eh! ¡Penny! ¿Adónde vas?

–¡Arthur! –aquel nombre salió de la boca de ella de tal manera que hasta al mismo Boomer le dio escalofríos–. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Arthur se dio vuelta y Boomer pudo notar que Bubbles estaba cubriendo su boca con su mano, algo asustada, así que se acercó a ella.

–¡Penny! ¡Amor, no es lo que piensas!

–¿Estás tratando de quedar bien frente a la señorita para dártelas de un superior sabio, no? Deja de hacer eso. Puede ser considerado como acoso, y para que te quede claro, ella no vino sola –Penny señaló a Boomer con el dedo, dejándolo algo helado–, ahí está su novio.

Novio.

Novio.

Novio.

–¡Disculpa! En verdad no tenía dobles intenciones con tu novia –Arthur parecía ser sincero, además de que daba la impresión de estar siendo pisoteado en los talones por Penny–. Y disculpa, Bubbles, tal vez solo quería eso, dármelas de sabio.

Bubbles miró a Penny, y esta última parecía estar en verdad avergonzada por las actitudes que solía tener su prometido.

–No te preocupes –Bubbles puso nerviosa, porque Boomer se le había adelantado en responder–. De seguro que _mi novia_ –el corazón de Bubbles dio un gran salto en ese momento– también estuvo bombardeándote con preguntas. Como sea, gracias por haber servido de guía para ella.

–¿Sabes? Creo que sería interesante si fueran a la siguiente sala –Penny les sonreía, mientras que Arthur parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar a causa del dolor provocado por _el amor de su vida_ –. Están las armas hechas por MC Zapped.

–¡¿Es la próxima sala?! –Bubbles gritaba no solo por la emoción, sino para liberarse un poco de la fuerte impresión que fue escuchar _eso_ salir de la boca de Boomer.

–Sí –Penny rio un poco–. Boomer, creo que tu novia está bastante emocionada con la exposición.

–Demasiado –confirmó él–. Esta visita la planificamos hace dos semanas. Así que espero hacer que ella la disfrute demasiado.

Penny asintió mientras sonreía, pero luego sintió que de a poco el peso de Arthur caía sobre ella. Le parecía bastante complejo, considerando que Arthur pasaba con creces el metro con ochenta y cinco, y Penny parecía haberse estancado antes de llegar al metro sesenta.

–Disfruten la exposición, puede que nos veamos en otra sala.

Penny terminó de decir eso y "caminó" junto con Arthur, entre la gente. Boomer tomó a Bubbles del brazo y, con un gesto con la cabeza, le indicó que siguieran el camino.

Trataba de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Bubbles… Bubbles no se iba a quedar tranquila, e iba a hacer de todo para sacarle la respuesta, aunque no sea lo que ella espere, solo no quiere que el momento pase desapercibido.

–Boomer –Bubbles tenía la vista clavada en aquella caja de vidrio, en la cual se podía ver las estructuras ferrosas con el líquido azul en su interior–, ¿por qué dijiste que era tu novia?

 _Lo sabía_ , pensó él, dando ciertos pasos hacia atrás. Bubbles se volteó a mirarlo y notó que se había alejado y que ahora se encaminaba hacia otra _arma_ , las fundas donde se guardaban las estructuras ferrosas, hechas de metal.

–¡Boomer!

Cuando estuvo a su lado, él no titubeó en responderle la pasada pregunta.

–No quería darle explicaciones innecesarias –consideró que quizás el tono de voz debía elevarlo un poco, puesto que la habitación se encontraba más llena que la anterior (y sobre todo que el pabellón por el que entraron) –. O sea, entre estar diciéndoles "solo somos amigos, nada más" a estar siguiéndoles la conversación de que somos pareja, creo que ya sabemos qué es más preferible.

Lamentablemente para Bubbles, esa respuesta era de esperarse, aun así quería oírla de sus propios labios, sin tener remordimiento después por no haber preguntado.

Pasaron un par de horas, y aunque lo intentaron, no volvieron a ver a Penny o Arthur luego de que habían terminado de recorrer toda la exposición. Incluso, a pesar de que estuvieron mirando a cada visitante, no sabían cómo reconocer a los artistas.

Salieron del lugar, aún faltaba media hora para las tres de la tarde y no habían comido nada.

–Me muero de hambre –comentó Boomer, estirando sus brazos–. Dime adónde vamos a comer. Donde podamos encontrar comida vegana y carnívora.

–Te dije que me iba a pensar de nuevo lo de si ser o no vegana.

La voz de Bubbles sonaba apagada, como si estuviera decepcionada. Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, pero estaba más que seguro de que ella no tenía ese singular brillo en sus ojos. La escuchó murmurar algo referente a conocer un lugar, así que caminó junto a ella. Iba tan callada que a Boomer comenzaba resultarle algo incómodo.

Trató de entablar temas de conversación, pero no funcionaba nada, porque no le respondía. Estaba ahí, completamente callada a su lado. No aguantó más, la empujó del brazo para hacerse a un lado del camino en la acera, quedando en el área del césped que rodeaba aquella área verde, previa al muelle y a los restaurantes que ahí estaban.

El olor a la comida de varios tipos invadía sus fosas nasales, y ambos estaban teniendo una lucha interna por mantenerse cuerdos antes de ir a correr por un poco de comida.

Pero Boomer no quería comer si Bubbles tendría esa expresión en su rostro. No, no lo iba a querer. No la quería ver _así_.

–¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Dije algo malo?

Bubbles bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Boomer no sabía con qué debía compararla, pero a simple vista parecía un perrito que tirita cuando le rocían agua. Tenía unas enormes e indescriptibles ganas de abrazarla.

–Porque me gustas.

Silencio. Lo único audible para Boomer en ese momento solo eran dos cosas: la sangre recorriendo sus venas y el pitido de su sistema nervioso. O sea, no es como si _no_ lo supiera, pero ahora estaba tan desconcertado que no sabía cómo debía sentirse…

–Y me gustas mucho –añadía, sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero su aguda voz parecía estar quebrándose, como cuando iba a llorar–. Pero no importa, porque haga lo que haga, solo me ves como a una amiga.

El corazón de Bubbles latía a mil, sin embargo, no era por nervios, era porque estaba a punto de romper a llorar. El de Boomer, en cambio, estaba acelerándose.

¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba en un dilema, pero no sabía cómo afrontar ese dilema. A su mente venían ideas, palabras absurdas para que dejara de llorar y pudiesen comer en paz. Mas el hambre estaba en un segundo plano, de momento. Solo se estaba sintiendo un desgraciado, porque ella se le estaba confesando, y parecía sufrir por eso, en tanto él ni siquiera se había esforzado por aclarar sus sentimientos.

 _¡Eso es!_

La decisión apareció en su mente como un _flash back_. Era ahora o nunca. Tomó las muñecas de Bubbles, llamando la atención de ella, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos –se sintió aun más desgraciado al ver esos azules ojos todos cristalizados y enrojeciéndose– y jaló un poco de ellas.

–Boomer…

– _Sh_.

Pasó una mano por la nuca de la chica, en el primer segundo aguantó la respiración, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para poder sentir algo humedecer sus labios. Algo pegajoso y con cierto aroma dulce. Bubbles no reaccionaba. Boomer estaba bastante atento a sus movimientos actuales.

 _Son suavecitos y cálidos, a pesar de que hace frío_ , pensaba.

Se separó después de un par de segundos. Bubbles parecía estar en shock. La miró a los ojos después del beso. No podía creer que ella en verdad estaba en shock, mientras que él estaba sintiendo molestas mariposas en su estómago y luchaba por sus ganas de sonreír ampliamente.

–¿Te puedo dar otro?

–¿Eh?

Y Boomer rio. Rio cubriendo su boca, pero era una risa bastante fuerte, porque llamó la atención de varias personas a su alrededor.

–¡¿Por qué te ríes?! –exigió saber, enrojeciendo.

–Porque –decía entre risas, algo bastante complicado– te ves tan linda así, que me pones nervioso. No sabía qué más hacer…

–¡No te rías!

–Entonces –aún sonriendo, tomó la barbilla de la chica, ella cerró fuertemente los ojos–, déjame besarte de nuevo.

–No, no te dejaré besarme.

–¿Por qué?

–Solo los que se gustan se besan.

–¿Y nosotros no nos gustamos? –la expresión de shock había vuelto a Bubbles–. Cambia esa cara, era lógico que esto iba a pasar.

–¿Qué dijiste? ¿Te gusto?

Besó su frente y tomó la mano de la chica, entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

–Vayamos a comer, y después te doy todas las explicaciones que quieras.

"Sea como fuere, Boomer sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría en una relación con Bubbles, sin embargo, preferiría que fuera más _tarde_ que _temprano_."

Ahora, luego de haber tenido ese sueño, aquella salida y de que se le declarara, se dio cuenta de que había algo en Bubbles que estaba por sobre lo que podría encontrar en cualquier otra chica. Bubbles le gustaba, y le gustaba quizás desde hace mucho tiempo como para haberse podido dar cuenta.

Al escucharla confesarle que gustaba de él, tuvo el impulso de corresponderle aquello con el beso, que logró determinar y que asumiera que también gustaba de ella.

Sea como fuere, luego de ese día ocurrieron tres cosas.

 **Uno**. Bubbles decidió no ser vegana, porque las malteadas del restaurante al que fueron –luego de _ese_ momento– eran las mejores que había probado.

 **Dos**. Boomer le pidió disculpas por haberse comportado como un idiota todo ese tiempo, con el miedo a asumir lo que sentía para que no pareciera rutinario o predecible.

 **Tres**. Oficialmente se hicieron novios, cuando Boomer decidió preguntárselo, ahí, en el muelle.

 **FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer esta historia, xx.-


End file.
